


Demons

by KirkwallsChamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirkwallsChamp/pseuds/KirkwallsChamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a friend gave me the writing prompt "Alistair Died Amusingly" - and this is what came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> [Janna is my personal warden Cousland -- hope you enjoy!]

_**“Alistair died amusingly.”** _

Janna’s fingers flexed around the hilt of her greatsword.

“Pity, really. He thought all along he was coming to your rescue, only to find… what he presumed, was your bloodied corpse.”

the fear demon sneered.

“It was all too easy, seeing as you became what he feared losing the most. and now here we stand… Would you like to see what became of him?”

Janna bit back a gutteral growl.

The fear demon shifted to the right, opening its arms wide and beckoning she draw near. Janna could see a shaft of light illuminating a pool of water just beyond them. it glowed ever so slightly, rippling as the demon moved.

Without warning the vision played across its surface.

Alistair scooped up the corpse clearly meant to signify her own. They were on top of the tower, the archdemon’s blood still coursing and hot on the ground around them. She seemed to be missing limbs, mangled to the point of just barely being recognized.

Leliana was collapsed at her feet, holding her hand and sobbing uncontrollably.

Morrigan’s eyes were wide as saucers. The ritual hadn’t worked. or rather, it had, for Alistair was alive, but…

Alistair had struck the killing blow, and Janna had been the one who ended up taking the taint. It had proven too much with her injuries. She had died instantaneously.

He turned to face the witch of the wilds, visibly upset.

“You said this would WORK!” he howled, cradling the corpse close to his chest.

Morrigan seemed herself to be biting back tears, screaming, “It DID! For whatever it matters, you are still alive!”

He growled, a deep gutteral sound, allowing Janna’s head to slide softly off his lap, onto the slick stone beside him. He got quickly to his feet, reaching for the front of Morrigan’s tunic.

“You said we both would live. You said if we cooperated, if i did as you bid, we’d both survive!”

He loomed over the witch, drawing his sword threateningly.

“Alistair–” Leliana’s voice came out as an anguished sob.

“No! This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?!”

Morrigan took a step back, drawing her staff.

“How dare you?! You speak as if she wasn’t dear to me as well!” Morrigan’s fingers buzzed and crackled as she spoke, small white arcs of lightning forming around her staff, in time with her flare of anger.

“You’ve never been trustworthy– You tricked her! You tricked us all! How do we know you didn’t simply pretend to–”

Alistair’s statement was cut painfully short when a blast of magical energy knocked him heavily off his feet, sending him sprawling into the wall several feet behind them. His head bounced off the stone with a painful crack, and for a moment he saw stars. he heard his sword skid to his left.

“Stay your tongue, fool. I will not pull my punches again.”

Recovering momentarily, Alistair launched to his feet, hurling himself in the mage’s direction. He managed to find the dagger on his belt, drawing it as he careened towards Morrigan, rage blinding him.

Moments before he ascended upon the mage, an arrow found its way to the base of his neck with a sickening thump. things moved in slow motion as he fell, wide eyes following the path the arrow took, landing on a tearstained Leliana, her own face a picture of terror. She had reacted instinctively to save a friend, but at what cost?

Alistair crumpled to his knees, dagger clattering uselessly to his side as his fingers fumbled around the shaft of the arrow.

“Le….Liana….”

He could taste the iron on his lips. His vision was fading quickly. His dizzy gaze turned to Morrigan, who stood staring at him, taken aback.

“I’m so…rry…” he croaked to her, blood draining down his chin.

Morrigan clutched her staff, unsure of how to respond. She knew his crazed antics were out of grief, but she was taken aback that the man had been so blinded.

She bent over him as he died, a hand on his shoulder.

“Hush now. you needed someone to blame. Close your eyes, Alistair. You’ll be with her soon.”

Janna couldn’t watch any more. She rounded on the demon, bristling. the greatsword in her hands felt suddenly heavier than it had in years, but even so she ran the Demon through in one swift movement.

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up slowly, eyes adjusting to the dark corridor.

“Its always demons,” she spat disgustedly.


End file.
